A hopper trailer is a trailer that includes one or more hoppers defined within the trailer body. Each of the hoppers includes a discharge opening through which grain, or other loose granular material may flow in order to empty the trailer. The discharge opening at the lower end of the hopper is typically provided with a door that can be selectively opened and closed by a user to permit flow through the discharge opening or to prevent flow through the discharge opening. In a conventional design, the door slides in a generally horizontal plane to open and close the discharge opening.
One disadvantage of the conventional sliding door design is that it is difficult to move the door when the trailer is fully loaded with grain or other bulk materials. According to a conventional design a hand crank is provided to allow a user to move the sliding door back and forth between the open and closed positions. However, it can be difficult and inconvenient to manually provide the necessary force to move the sliding door.
Automated designs powered by hydraulics have been proposed. However, these hydraulic designs have some disadvantages. They require significant hardware and expertise to connect to a hydraulic system. They can be noisy during operation, and require pressure to be maintained in the hydraulic lines even when not in operation. There is a need for an improved automated design that does not utilize hydraulics.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door opening and closing apparatus for a particulate material trailer hopper door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a motorized linear actuator connected to a door of a particulate material container to control opening and closing of the door.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of moving a granular material hopper door between open and closed positions.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for remotely operating a door of a grain trailer discharge chute.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for quickly, easily and safely opening and closing a discharge door of a particulate material container.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.